American Grit 2
American Grit 2 is the fourty-fifth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the FOX competitive reality show American Grit. It is also the fifteenth season of Generation 3. The season followed Redneck Island 2. In the end, Lalisa along with their cadre Christian_, defeated GentlemanG and their cadre Ethan000 as well as iYBF and their cadre aiwfwyattroh in the Final Evolution in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for American Grit opened on December 5, 2017 and were open for roughly a week. This season had 34 people applied for the season and 26 were initially cast based on those applications. For this season, the Cadres participated in the casting process in which they viewed the applications and gave their opinions on who should be cast. In addition, they each had a guaranteed pass in which they chose any applicant to be guaranteed a spot on the season. The season occurred from mid-December 2017 to early February 2018. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast Players |} Cadres |} Teams Elimination chart *CalebDaBoss was eliminated after coming in last place during the Challenge, BritishRomeo17 was eliminated at the conclusion of the 2nd Cadre Save, and rodrigueseve was eliminated after losing the first Circus. *CrimsonEnnui was eliminated after Timster chose to eliminate him after placing last in the Cadre Conundrum in Episode 4. *As Red Team officially ran out of members at the conclusion of Episode 5, the winning team could only choose which elimination type to play, instead of being able to save another team's player. *coolexchangestudent was eliminated after Absol chose to eliminate him after placing last in the Cadre Conundrum in Episode 8. *After the conclusion of the Episode 8 Circus, the teams were dissolved and initiated the individual stage of the game. *As members of multiple teams won the challenge in Episode 9, each winning player and cadre voted on who to send in the Circus. The winning players selected Max7313 while the winning cadres selected Ryan_Jambe. *Leonine_Divine was eliminated after Christian_ chose to eliminate him after placing last in the Cadre Conundrum in Episode 11. *For purchasing the Finals pass during Episode 8, iYBF advanced straight to the Final Evolution. *nick9811 and jman96 were eliminated after obtaining less jury points than Lalisa and GentlemanG. Progress Chart Player progress Cadre progress *After all cadres tied for 1st place in the Episode 8 Cadre Conundrum, they had to vote on which cadre had to eliminate a player. By a vote of 3-1, they selected Absol. *After all cadres tied for 1st place in the Episode 11 Cadre Conundrum, they had to vote on which cadre had to eliminate a player. By a vote of 2-1, they selected Christian_. Voting history Jury Vote Each previous eliminated player and eliminated cadre were given the ability to RANK the 4 players in how they felt the semi-finalists deserved to be there, with 2 points to their first choice and 1 point to their second. The players with the two highest amount of points after everyone had voted would advance to the finals, alongside iYBF. Only players who had competed in their elimination round were allowed to vote. As Timster, michael222, rodrigueseve, IceIceBaby, Absol, and CrimsonEnnui did not fulfill all the requirements in order to cast a vote, they are not included. Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.